Ep4 Sometimes You Can't Make It On Your Own
by Bam McCrudden
Summary: Ep4 Sometimes You Can't Make It On Your Own. season 5 hasnt started here in briten. this is the story of what happend next. after the events of season 4.


**Sometimes you can't make it on your own**

House limped into his office to find Wilson sitting in his desk chair watching the T.V.

"I'm away for a couple of weeks and you've taken over my office" House said looking around at the mess of the place. There were empty Chinese boxes on the floor.

"A couple of weeks try six weeks" Wilson said looking up at House.

It had been six weeks to the day when House just left work and hadn't come back. All he'd left was a note addressed to Wilson, Cuddy and Biddy. Telling them that an old friend had turned up out of the blue and they had both decided to go on a road trip leaving Biddy and Forman in Charge something that was not one of House's greatest ideas. Biddy and Forman had argued so much that Cuddy had to give them alternative days to work. Wilson was doing pretty ok, but had wished House hadn't left when he did, as he needed to talk to him about things, things he couldn't talk to Cuddy or Biddy about.

"You were gone for six weeks, six weeks and you didn't call once" Wilson was looking at House with anger on his face.

"I was gonna call"

"But you didn't"

"Why is this such a big deal"

"Because I needed to talk to you, and you weren't here."

"Ok I'm here now, what do you wanna talk about"

"It doesn't matter now." House looked guiltily at Wilson wishing he hadn't gone away and left his best friend, when he needed him. But he needed the time off, he was losing his mind and now he was back he could pick up were he left off. Or so he thought.

"A lot can happen in six weeks House" Wilson said getting to his feet and turning off the T.V. House sat down in the chair that Wilson had just vacated and looked at his unnaturally clean desk.

"A lot can not happen in six weeks. Why is my desk so clean?"

"Exactly my point"

"How is that exactly your point?"

"Do you wanna no why your desk is so clean?"

"What did you do to it?"

"I didn't do anything to it, except excessively clean it"

"Do I wanna no?"

"Well look at it this way. If you find out you can tease the people involved or you could live in blissful ignorance" Wilson said looking at House with a slight smirk on his face knowing which one House was going to pick.

"Do tell"

"Thirteen and Forman"

"Thirteen and Forman what"

*

"Hey Kutner, Taub, Biddy" House said entering the conference room followed closely by Wilson who had a slight smirk on his face. "Formateen. Thirmon. Whatever there are calling you two these days."

Wilson caught Biddy's eye and they both snorted. Forman looked up and shot Wilson a dirty look. Thirteen just looked at her knees.

"So how is everybody" House asked looking around at everybody as Biddy got up and made her way over to the kettle to make a cup of tea.

"Everything's been fine" Biddy said handing Wilson a cup of tea and turning to leave. House watched as she left and made her way to her office.

"Were is she going" House asked.

"She has patients to see, and so do I" Wilson said finishing his tea, picked up some files off the table and leaving.

"What's up with those to?" House asked looking around at all of them with interest.

"You left for six weeks." Kutner said looking up at House

"You didn't call" Thirteen chipped in.

"You didn't really explain" Taub said

"Basically, you left for six weeks and they practically ran everything around here when you were gone." Forman said looking at House with great displeasure. "They were worried about you and they feel like you don't care."

Thirteen, Kutner and Taub got to there feet and left hurriedly not looking at Forman or House.

"Forman I do care, why would they think I don't"

"Because you left and they both really needed you. You may not realize it but there are a lot of people around you who depend on you"

"No one depends on"

"They depend on you as much as you depend on them"

"No one depends on me Forman"

"Ok. You keep believing that but this team fell apart without you." Forman said looking at House angrily. "Me and Biddy fought so much, that Cuddy had to make us work alternate days. You don't know what it was like for them."

"What and you do"

"Yes. Yes I do. Wilson came to me cos you weren't around"

"Why couldn't he talk to Biddy or Cuddy?"

"He needed to talk to you, not them, you. That's what you don't get House; Wilson can't tell Cuddy or Biddy everything. Wilson needed you and you weren't there"

"Ok Forman I get it"

"Ok" Forman said turning to leave then reaching the door turned to face House. "By the way, he's finally over Amber" Forman opened the door to leave. House picked up the mug that was on the table and through it at the wall.

"Well I'm not" House shouted as the door closed behind Forman.

*

"Thirteen, do you think I'm in the wrong" House asked, taking the seat next to her looking across the courtyard at Forman and Wilson who were in deep conversation.

"Wrong, about what?" Thirteen said looking at House then to where he was staring.

"Wrong for going away"

"Nope" Thirteen said looking through her bag and taking out a magazine. She began to flick through it. "You needed to go away, you had your reasons. I'm not going to question that" House sighed and looked at her. She was still flicking through her magazine. House looked up and began to stare at Wilson again.

"Forman told me what you said to him today" Thirteen said after several long minuets of silence. House looked back at her.

"Wilson's over Amber, but your not"

"It hasn't been that long"

"It's been five months."

"Five months is not a long time"

"He's never gonna forget her. He's accepted that she's never coming back that she's dead"

"He's lying"

"You want to believe that because you haven't accepted it"

"I have accepted that she's dead, that she's never coming back"

"Is that why you still dream about her?" Thirteen said looking at him; he looked back in shocked amazement.

"How did you no"

"I didn't. But now I do." Thirteen looked at House kindly.

"You can be so manipulative sometimes"

"I don't like to brag" Thirteen said smiling and looking over at Forman.

"I really like him"

"I thought you were gay"

"I never said I was. You just presumed" Thirteen giggled unnaturally.

"I never said you were"

"You implied it"

"So your not"

"I am kinda"

"Oh, right, so I was close" House said looking at her with interest. It was very rare that Thirteen talked about herself, and even if she did it would be quick snappy answers. "So, you really like Forman. Why?"

"I donno, he's just really nice and sweet, kind."

"I should say thank you"

"Why?"

"My desk has never been so clean" House said caching Thirteen's eye and they both started lathing.

"I'm really sorry about that. It just happened"

"How? I no how but, you know what I mean."

Thirteen looked at him, then back to her watch. She got to her feet and began to leave

"Were you going?"

She turned to face him. "Save lives, that's what we do" she turned and left leaving House still staring at Wilson who was now sitting on his own. House wondered if he should go over, but he didn't. Wilson would come and talk to him when he was ready. But then something occurred to him, what if Wilson was never ready, the only other time Wilson had been this mad at him was after Amber had died. Maybe Forman was right, maybe Wilson did depend on him.

House looked up to see Wilson pacing, he was on his phone. House got up and started to make his way to the entrance of the hospital.

"You what? Just stay where you are" Wilson was saying down the phone. He looked worried. House just kept walking. Ignoring him, he needed to see Cuddy. The one person other than Thirteen who would listen to him was Cuddy; he just hoped she was in the mood.

"Cuddy we need to talk"

Cuddy looked up to see House standing in the door way of her office.

"What about? Wilson or Biddy"

"How did you guess?"

"House I no you, so which is it"

"Wilson and Biddy aren't talking to me"

"Can you blame them, House you didn't stay in contact with anyone. You just left, do you realize the stress you put them under."

"I didn't think I'd be away that long"

"But you were. House I'm not… Humm, I'm not blaming you. I know you have your problems and that's how you deal with them. But there is something wrong with Biddy and she's not saying what it is"

"Wouldn't she have told Wilson" House inquired

"No. She doesn't speak to anyone really. She doesn't like to get close to people"

"Don't I know it." House looked at Cuddy and she looked back at him.

"Thanks for the talk, I needed that" House began to leave then he herd Cuddy's voice, what she said made him pause for a few moments.

"Anytime Greg, anytime"

House smiled to himself as he closed the door behind him.

"Biddy come here a minute" House called over to her

"I'm busy, can't you wait" she said making a note on her clipboard and gave a little look to Cameron who looked warningly at her.

"No, I can't" House said grapping her arm and dragging her to his office. Once inside he looked at her and she just folded her arms disapprovingly.

"House, I have to go"

"We need to talk"

"No we don't" she said opening the door and starting to walk down the corridor towards the elevator, House quickly followed.

"Yes we do. What's up" he said caching up with her and grabbing her arm again, so she had to turn to face him.

"Nothing, just leave me alone"

"Biddy, what's wrong. Cuddy said you haven't been yourself"

"You think" Biddy was now shouting at him, everyone was watching now. Everyone included Houses team, Chase, Cameron and Cuddy.

"You left for six weeks House, six weeks. You didn't care who you hurt or who needed you. You're selfish and arrogant. You only care about yourself. You don't even care about the people who care about you"

House looked at her stunned. The elevator doors opened and Wilson was standing there looking at the scene. He made his way over to Cuddy who looked shocked that Biddy was telling House exactly what she thought; what they all thought.

"You have no idea what we went through. You weren't here when Wilson needed you the most. You weren't here for your team or Cuddy. You weren't here when I needed you."

Biddy turned to leave again, but House grabbed hold of her arm tighter not wanting to let go, not wanting her to leave. They both stared at each other for a few moments then House let go. Biddy looked at him then turned her back on him and left.

*

House and Wilson are sitting at the front desk as usual on a Saturday night. House and Wilson were both working late shifts. Cuddy had decided House would have to endure this because of what had happened with Biddy several hours earlier.

"You should call her" Wilson said looking at him and putting his feet up

"And say what"

"That you're sorry"

"For going away, for clearing my head"

"It was just a suggestion"

Suddenly the doors of the entrance flung open and several paramedics came rushing in with a medical bed from the ambulance. Wilson and House got to there feet and followed.

"House I don't think you should" it was Cameron, she looked sacred.

"Outer my way Cameron" he said trying to get past her. Wilson looked over her shoulder and saw it was a woman. She had black hair and looked familiar, then I dawned on him as to who it was.

"Cameron, let us past" Wilson said looking at her.

"No, you're not aloud in there"

"Why" Wilson asked he now looked angry.

"Because Cuddy"

"Cos Cuddy said I don't care what Cuddy said."

"Why would Cuddy not want us in there" House asked looking at Wilson

"Because that's Biddy" Wilson said looking at Cameron then to House.

"What happened to her" House asked

"House she's gonna be fine"

"How is she gonna be fine" House said looking at Cameron, fear creeping up on him.

"What's happened to her" Wilson asked

"Wilson she'll be fine, I promise, just let me go do my job" she said leaving them alone in the entrance.

*

"Wow, my throat hurts" Biddy wheezed looking up at House. She slowly raised herself up and sat there looking around the room.

"Might have something to do with the fact we had to pump your stomach" he said looking down at her kindly.

The fear had left him now; Cuddy had come down a few hours earlier to talk to Biddy. Cuddy had told him to leave her for a while, but did tell him what had happened. House knew not to mention it, but to let her tell him herself. Now he knew why she had been so angry, why they had all been so angry with him, especially Forman. This was nothing new but the anger that he had felt from Forman earlier that day was different to any felling he had received from him. Biddy was now smiling, in a way that told him she had had a good night, coterie to what most people called a good night, for her it was a good night. Anything that ended up in the emergency room in Biddy's opinion was indeed a good night.

"Dude, really. That's cool"

"No it's not. You could have died"

"But I didn't"

"That's not the point"

There was silence for a few moments then House asked

"Why did you do it?"

Biddy didn't answer but looked down at her knees.

House asked again. "Why did you do it?"

"I don't no. I needed someone to talk to and I didn't have anyone"

"You had Wilson"

"House, I just needed to talk to you."

"Biddy why don't you get close to people"

"Because everyone I get close to gets hurt." Wilson walked in as she said this. House looked around and smiled. Wilson looked at Biddy and smiled at her; she looked up and smiled back. Then House turned to Biddy and said "well I'm off now, but I'll see you in the morning" House left leaving Wilson and Biddy alone.

Wilson looked at her, then went and sat at the end of her bed.

"You ok"

"Yha" Biddy said looking away.

"Do you wanna talk?"

"Yes I do"

"Why, did you. I mean." Wilson went quiet.

"Because, I miss him"

"Who"

"Brandon"

"Who's he"

"He was my ex-boyfriend"

Wilson looked at her, Biddy had mentioned this name twice and each time she would change the topic of conversation. Clam up, just stop talking. Just like he used to, when talking about Amber.

Biddy bran her legs up so her chin rested on her knees. She looked at them wondering if to talk about it. Wilson looked at her and said as if reading her mind "it's better to talk about it, a good friend told me that" Biddy finally looked at him and smiled.

"What stupid person would say that?"

"Oh I donno, I don't think she's stupid" Wilson replied smirking. "What happened to him?"

"He, he's dead" tears started to swell in her big brown eyes, but she fought back the tears.

"He was killed, in a drive by"

Wilson looked down, understanding how she had found it so easy to give him advice, tell him what to do, how to get over it.

"When did it happen" he asked as if knowing the answer.

"Five months ago"

"Around the same time as Amber"

"The same night"

"What?"

"Yha, House called me just after he got out of hospital, a few days before Amber's funeral. He said he needed to talk to someone, he told me everything."

"So was his funeral around the same time"

"No, it was three days after his death. It's tradition. His family are half Scottish and half Irish. They moved here when he was 12." Biddy took a deep breath. "Everyone were I live come from Irish, Italian or African descent. Its rough, there are gangs, there are drugs. You're constantly surrounded by bad people. It was only a matter of time before"

"Before…" Wilson asked looking anxious.

"Before one of us was shot"

"Do you no who it was"

"Well it was never proven, but there was talk. There's this rule in the gang, if you have an opportunity to get out, take it. That's what I did, that's what Brandon did, and that's what his brother did."

"So you got out. That's why he was shot"

"I presume so" Biddy looked at him smiling slightly. "The thing is me, Brandon, his brother Spencer and Johnny we were the ring leaders. We created the gang. I turned 16 and Spencer turned 18, we both went off to medical collage. Brandon joined us there two years later. Johnny, he had nothing going for him. He was a fair guitar player and could really write, but he was in the eyes of everyone around us a no hoper. He didn't get good grads, skipped school, when he was in school he was contently being excluded. He stayed and built up the gang. Became the leader. When we came back for Christmas and summer, it was different."

"How?" Wilson seemed genuinely interested and this seemed to make Biddy calm and able to speak.

"I, it was just the atmosphere. I new something wasn't right. Johnny had become arrogant and power hungry, he didn't care who he hurt. I donno, I guess I preferred studying and working to being there"

"Where's there"

"My Mam's house, but its not home, I'll never be home."

"That's like my parents house, were I grew up. Its not home to me."

"Were do you call home?"

"Here, with House with Cuddy. With all my memories, good and bad."

"Do you no what's funny. I call New Jersey my home and I'm not from here."

"Were does your mum live?"

"California or as House calls it the O.C." she laughed as she said the last bit.

"You no you don't have to do this on your own" Wilson said looking at her.

"I no"

Wilson smiled then looked at his watch.

"It's just gone midnight, I'd better be going" he said getting up to leave. He felt some thing grab his hand. It was soft and gentle he looked down to see Biddy looking up at him.

"Can you stay?"

"Yha Why?"

She gave him a look, the look he was sure he had made when asking her to go to Amber's grave with him. He but his coat and briefcase on the chair opposite her bed and went over to her. He lied down next to her in the bed and put his arms around her. She snuggled in to his neck and they both lay there falling asleep. For the first time in five months Wilson had felt wanted, felt like he was doing some good, making someone happy. And for the first time in Biddy's life she realised she had a friend and someone that would protect her no matter what.


End file.
